Calm Before the Storm (re-upload)
by roses for marianne
Summary: It's been nothing but peace in the nine months that followed the Akuma attack on the Black Order HQ. They finally had time to think clearly. Allen and Lenalee were finally able to realize something that their teammates had already known for a long time. It was time to think of their relationship as beyond friends. (Allen x Lenalee) (Reupload, previous version was buggy.)


Peace had washed over the Black Order for quite some time. It had already been nine months since the last attack on the European Branch of the Black Order. Losses were grieved over, sections were repaired, injuries healed, and it seemed as if everything came grinding to a slow and steady pace. Since the attack, Akuma showed up lesser and lesser. It was as if, after everything, the Earl, the Noah, and most of the Akuma had simply vanished into thin air. Of course, they could never know. The Earl would never give up, they knew that. Neither would the Noah nor the Akuma.

Still, the current peacefulness was relieving. It started to seem as if they could return to normality, even if, for a short time.

As the wind gently blew over the shadows of the European Branch, caressing the wooden branches of the trees, turning the leaves to its flow, life stirred inside the gigantic building in the centre.

People greeted others with the spirits of the deceased lurking within, sparkling, flickering inside their eyes, a strong will to continue living. It was exceedingly strong for some particular individuals. The surviving Exorcists, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Noise Marie, and Chaoji, but also the Generals.

Especially Allen and Lenalee. Most of those that were forced to survived the attack on Headquarters hid their sorrow in their work, but the two had each other. They cried on each other's shoulder, weeping for the loss of life, and wiped away each other's tears. Their hearts beat together in synchronization.

These last peaceful nine months had given them a lot to think about. It was enough time for them to finally realize something their teammates already knew. They had feelings for each other that went beyond mere friendship.

Dark fluid was poured into ceramic mugs that lay flat on a silver tray. An overwhelmed man clothed in a white uniform supported his head with his right hand as a dark-haired younger woman smiled kindly at him, offering him a mug upon the tray.

"Coffee, nii-san?" The man behind the desk smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please." She placed a blue mug with a pink bunny plastered on a space free of cluttered papers. After he poured some of the liquid into his mouth, he gratefully replied, "Thank you, Lenalee." Komui was grateful to whatever God they worshipped that his sister was one of those alive. He was always happy in her presence and couldn't imagine if all that he felt from her was a distant chill. After he was so close to losing the centre of his universe, the event traumatized him.

He wasn't the only one who felt that way. He wouldn't be the only one completely devastated by the near-loss of the dark-haired woman across from him, still carrying the silver tray. Komui thought of a particular white-haired sixteen year old.

Yes, he knew that Allen and his dear sister, Lenalee, had been dating for the past eight months, and yes, he, and surely the two of them, could still remember of the troubles he gave them, especially Allen. Komui knew he wouldn't be able to prevent his sister from loving another and, frankly, he was just glad that she was still among the living. Glancing at her hair, it had already grown to shoulder-length. He couldn't help but remember when it used to be long and flowing.

"Nii-san?" She called when he didn't respond for a few minutes. Her fingers ran through her hair that Komui seemed to be staring at. "Ah, yeah… It's been growing fast." Komui noticed that she was no longer holding a silver tray and saw it discarded on an abandoned desk. He must have been reminiscing. Komui gave a small smile.

"Ah, sorry, Lenalee-chan. I must have been staring off into space. Forgive your nii-san. I'm sure Allen-kun is waiting for you somewhere. Thank you for the coffee." She nodded and left, probably to meet Allen somewhere as it wasn't unusual anymore for her to meet with him numerous times. Komui sighed. It had only been several months… Why did it feel like she was rapidly aging before his eyes? He didn't like the emptiness that followed, nevertheless, his dear Lenalee-chan… was happy.


End file.
